


Only You

by SangriaKisses



Series: Lemonade [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Traditions, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Asuma missed the opportunity to fulfill this tradition when they were younger.  But he was there now and nothing was going to stop them. It didn't matter who the Hokage was.
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: Lemonade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back my lovely Lights. I hope that you've been enjoying my Lemonade series. I know that I said I was going to be moving from the Hokage's office to another setting but I got a request on Tumblr for Asuma and Kurenai so here we are. I had to give some love for InoShikaCho's sensei. I have been wanting to write something for them for a while so please enjoy it!

“You realize how fucked up this is right?” Kurenai asked with a glint of amusement in her piercing red eyes. 

Asuma returned her smile with a smirk of his own. His hands landed on the desk trapping her between them. His commanding presence crashing over her. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. The only fucked up part about this is that we didn’t attempt this sooner.” His smokey voice breathed along the shell of her ear. The coarse hair on his face against her skin sent excited shivers along her spine.

“That’s because you ran away from home.”

She felt him nod as he placed apologetic kisses along her neck. “Yes, but I’m here now. We need to make up for lost time. It would be a shame if we didn’t fulfill one of Konoha's oldest, and most sacred traditions.” 

She couldn’t help the bubble of laughter at the insistence. “I don’t know if fucking on the Hokage’s desk can be considered a sacred tradition.” 

“It is, if it’s _you_ that I get to fuck Love.” 

The handsome grin that crossed his face let her know that she was going to do anything this man asked. Her teeth worried her bottom lip, her eyes glittering with excitement.

His large hands casually rubbed up and down thighs before he separated her crossed legs stepping between them. He pulled her flush against his chest. 

Sure fingers began to remove the layers of clothing. Thankful that she chose to wear less complicated clothes. His fingers tracing and exploring more and more exposed skin. 

“I swear if we get caught.” It was one thing to be seen by the Hokage, it was a completely different problem being caught by your boyfriend's father. 

“Keep your pretty eyes on me baby. It’s just us.” He promised before his lips captured her mouth. She could taste the familiar flavor of smoke on his tongue. 

“I’d never let anything happen to you.” 

Her lips were fused against his as her thighs gripped his waist pulling him in closer. He growled into her mouth as his warm hands reached under to carry her in his arms. 

Kurenai gripped onto him tightly feeling them shift her teeth making possessive marks along his neck. Despite any reservations she may have had, she was far too excited. Gripped with want and need. Swept up in her Love. 

Asuma took the spot on the desk moving them so that she was now straddling his lap. She squirmed and he could feel her dripping pussy warm against his cock.

“Fuck you sure look beautiful perched on my lap like this.” She arched back as his mouth began to descend from her lips towards her chest. She pushed her tits up the hard buds begging for attention. 

His thumbs rubbed circles on her nipples before latching his mouth onto one. 

“Asuma!” She gasped breathlessly. She felt herself floating to greater heights of pleasure. Becoming dizzy. Drunk on his harsh scent and demanding hands. He was the only one who could drive her crazy like this. 

His tongue and teeth grazed the nipple in his mouth while she moaned and rubbed herself over his dick. 

Asuma switched back and forth enjoying the heavy feel of them in his mouth. The hair of his beard rubbing against her delicate skin causing goosebumps along her arms. 

“So fucking beautiful.” She could hear him whisper adoring words across her body.

His hand dived between his legs using his cock to tease her opening. 

“Always so wet and ready for me.” He used his cock head to tease her hard clit getting his dick wet from her juices. 

She lifted herself up. Her hips moving enjoying the teasing touches against her pussy. Feeling it clench, desperate to be filled. 

“You want my cock baby?”

“Fuck, yes please.” She moaned as her movements became more insistent. 

He gently kissed her forehead moving down along her throat to her shoulder. “Good manners baby girl. Take it, it’s yours.” 

He laid back feeling her take him in inch by inch. “Fuck.” He gasped feeling her pussy wrap tightly around his cock.

“Feels so good baby doll.” His hands wrapped around her small waist as she rode his dick. 

He watched her fondly as her dark hair whipped wildly around behind her. Sharp nails digging into his chest as she bounced up and down his cock.

“Kure, you’re so gorgeous baby. Keep fucking yourself on my cock. Take what you need baby girl.” 

She leaned forward to press her lips against his. Their kisses sloppy and wet as she rocked slowly on top of him. Her fat tits bouncing wildly. 

He sat up his hands moving up her torso to squeeze her tits and pinch her nipples. He felt her cunt clenching his dick. Trying to draw out his cum. 

He gripped onto her hips holding himself in her. “Fuck, slow down baby, let me enjoy this.”

A hint of challenge appeared in her eyes. “Why? Worried that we’ll get caught.”

His mouth moved harshly against her, his kiss dark and possessive swallowing her moans. His hands tangled into her hair gripping it tightly to pull her gaze back to him. His eyes were dark and fierce a shadow over him. 

“Make no mistake Love. It doesn’t matter who it is, I’ll keep fucking you regardless.” His hands latched onto her ass, clutching her securely. His hips thrust up powerfully.

“Let all of Konoha see for all I care." He lifted her up before dropping her back down on his cock in one harsh movement. "Nothing will stop me from fucking my woman.” The illicit visual and the sharp bite on her neck sent her over the edge.

She gasped feeling tremors erupt through her body. “I’m cumming!” He thrust into a few more times drawing out her orgasm. 

“I’m right behind you baby.” He held her as she shook his cock sending ropes of cum into her pussy. 

Their gasps for breaths filled the office as her hands trailed over the large expanse of his back. She’d loved this man since they were mere children and teammates. Despite all that time he never failed to surprise her. To make her feel cherished and loved.

“I love you Kure.” Even now the statement made her heart beat wildly. 

“I love you too Asuma.”

*

**

“Oh son, I wasn’t expecting you here.” The Hokage stared surprised seeing his son and Kurenai standing outside of his office. 

“I was looking for a book with Kurenai,” Asuma explained passively while casually adjusting his vest. His father eyed him curiously but nodded accepting the explanation. 

“I see well then it is good to see you both. Kakashi thank you for the conversation. I wish you good fortune on your next mission.” 

Once the Hokage was out of earshot the trio sighed a breath of relief. 

“Cutting it a little close aren’t you?” Kakashi asked annoyedly. He could tell the Hokage was confused by the impromptu discussion on the way to his office. 

Asuma just laughed off his concern pushing the book into his hands. He’d convinced Kakashi to act as a decoy with the promise of the next installment of his favorite book and a no questions asked favor in the future. 

“We would have been fine but thanks, buddy.”

“Ya, ya.” Kakashi waved off the appreciation making his exit. 

“Don’t you think your time would be better used living some of those things that you read about?”

Kakashi turned around and shrugged. “Who says that I’m not?” 

Asuma and Kurenai just stared at him, speechless, more questions running through their head. 

Kurenai shook her head before reaching up to place an affectionate kiss on Asuma’s cheek. Smoothing down his wild hair. 

“God help him when these kids are grown up and fucking on _his_ desk.”

Asuma pulled her back into his strong arms, love, and mischief shining in his eyes. “That being said, my dad also has an office at home. The tradition doesn't specifically state the Hokage’s office has to be _here_.” 

Her eyes widened before twinkling in excitement. That precious look on her face that he loved. “You’re insatiable.”

A soft smile crossed his lips before kissing her gently. “Only when it comes to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two need far more love and fics....the dark, possessive energy coupled with that sincere love is so disarming. Agh. I love them! 
> 
> Poor Kakashi lol I promise, behind the scenes he's getting some. 
> 
> Okie I have a ShikaTema story in the works along with the next smutty installment. It's still Summer where I live so we will be moving to the water for the next one. ShikaTema first (probably) then SaiIno. I really want to write something for Chouji/Karui like really want to but it's going to take some more "research" and finessing to make that come to fruition. 
> 
> Thank you again to Rando29 for this great idea! Also thank you to anyone who is reading/leaving kudos/comments. Writing and putting these stories out can be a very personal experience so I appreciate you all. 
> 
> TLDR: Thanks for reading! Love you babies!


End file.
